Red Mist
by litlolme32
Summary: Chloe, Ollie, and a little Red Kryptonite.  It could happen . Rated extremely M for adult content. Complete.


**Wahoo, with this fic posted, I've reached 40! Yeah. Still have some more I could, but I think they might be tooooo adult to put here...oh well enjoy! **

Pairing:Chloe and Ollie, + a ittle bit of Red K, Not mine, just borrowing don't sue…

"Arrow is on line." He spoke as he headed to the facility. This was a solo mission. Seek and grab and nothing more.

"Good Evening, Arrow." Chloe spoke, "I have Impulse standing by as back up in case you get into trouble."

"Ha, when was the last time I got in trouble doing one of these."

"Let's not get cocky eh, Green Bean?" Tower teased. He chuckled as he pulled onto the site.

"Ok at the site," he spoke as he dismounted from his bike and made his way along the side of building the entrance he had scoped out. He was able to open the door with ease and he headed down the corridor and to the office which was his target.

"Arrow I'm getting an unusual signature from the room, be careful."

"Copy." He spoke as he opened the door carefully. The room was empty which was surprising. He entered and stood looking around. "It's not here, the desk the computer all of it, its gone." He turned when he heard a tick.

"Arrow get out of there" she shouted. A pop and hiss went off and the room filled with a fine Red smoke. He coughed and gagged and left the room. He made it outside to his bike and road off.; keeping the radio silent until he was a safe distance away.

"Are you alright?" Tower asked.

"Yeah that thing was stripped, some one got tipped off I was coming back." He was still coughing. "There was some kind of gas in the room." He spoke. He made his way back to the Clock Tower. Chloe was waiting for him in the med bay. She was watched as he stripped off his leather vest. "Well do I pass inspection?" he asked teasing.

"No third arm, I guess so? You need to report to Star Labs for a check up. What kind of gas was it again?"

"I don't know. …some sort of mist." He spoke as he grabbed a towel and headed into the shower. She just watched him go. "I'll be fine, I'll meet you upstairs for ice cream, ok?" she could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Alright." She turned and left.

His body was tingling as he took the rest of his gear off. He just chalked it up to the excitement of having to get away quickly, nothing could possibly be wrong.

00000

Chloe had left the Tower well after Oliver left. She made sure he went to Star Labs Metropolis to visit with their resident Dr, Bernard Klein. Chloe had a full day at the Planet and she was dragging tail after the late night. While Ollie had been in the shower last night she had Bart go to the facility and collect a sample of the mist and get it to . Bart wore a hazmat suit to do it and earned one of Chloe's famous banana splits. She crawled into bed in her room well after 1 in the morning.

Chloe and Oliver had a unique relationship. They were best friends and had begun to play this almost cat and mouse game of flirting. Sometimes she was the cat and sometimes she was the mouse.

She made it to her desk under the radar from her editor. Lois and Clark were already on assignment. Chloe flipped on her computer and started her day the way she always did, surfing through her email and drinking a large cup of java, her nectar of the gods.

Two hours later Chloe who was working on edits for the Chief was interrupted by her phone, "Sullivan."

"Ms. Sullivan, Bernard Klein."

"Bernie!" she spoke cheerily.

"I need to see you right away."

"Why did he not show up for his appointment? I'll kill him." she growled.

"Quite the contrary he did, and I drew some blood, that's what I need to see you about, the results…."

"Did you call Him?"

"He's not taking phone calls, in meetings this morning. This can't wait, can you come over?"

Chloe sent off her edits and looked at her watch. She had a source meeting cancel so she did have some time. "Yea give me 20."

"Good Good see you in 20 minutes" The eccentric doctor hung up.

0000

Oliver did as he was told and went to see Bernie Klein, he swore that man lived at the lab. Oliver showed up at 5:30 and the man was hard at work. Bernard Klein was what Chloe called a treasure. He was rescued from a 33.1 facility. He had wanted to make amends for the evil of Lex. He knew all their secrets and was essentially the team Doctor.

Oliver explained everything that happened, and the tingling he felt in the shower. He added that he woke up with the chills and a head ache. Bernard drew some blood and wanted him to stay for further testing. Ollie said he couldn't he had to do Queen business today. When Ollie left he was on the phone, running his company..

When he made it to the office his chills were now off and on and his head ache had subsided. He felt odd, but it had been a late night and he just chalked it up to that, a late night. He managed to make it through his meetings and was in his office at his desk when he began to feel really strange. It was as if his body was on fire, he undid his tie and the first button on his shirt. He leaned back in his chair to catch his breath. His secretary buzzed him Chloe had called and wanted him to call her immediately.

'Chloe' her name echoed in his head like a prayer. He felt the tug of arousal in his belly just thinking her name. He stood and went and locked his door. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and headed back to his desk. He sat in his chair and turned it so his back was to the door.

"Hey" she spoke. Her voice was like silk on the phone. He bit his lip as his arousal went from a small brush fire to raging inferno. His erection made his suit pants uncomfortable. He undid his belt, unbuttoned, unzipped, and lowered the waist of his briefs to let Ollie . "Are you still there?"

"Ugh" he groaned, "handling something at the moment….what did you…need?" he spoke. She sighed into the phone and he felt it as if she sighed against his skin. He stroked himself a little harder thinking and wishing it were her hand and not his.

"I'm on my way to see Bernie. He said he tried to call you but you were busy?" she spoke. He couldn't concentrate on her words, her voice arousing him to the point of pain.

"Um, ohhh…." He whispered. "I uh have to…come" he spoke quietly…"Go! I have to go! Talk to you later!' he was abrupt and hung up. His strokes were urgent and all he could think was how he really wished it was Chloe's hand. He had just enough sense to pull his handkerchief out of his pocket as he climaxed. His breathing was ragged. His mind was reeling.

'What the helll is wrong with me?' he thought. 'I just wanked myself in my office,, I was on the phone for god's sake?' he thought and the name reverberated into his soul. 'Chloe' He stood and went into his private bathroom to clean up. When he was finished he looked into the mirror, "Chloe" he spoke, his eyes briefly flashed red, but he didn't notice. His focus was Chloe. He smirked and left his bathroom and then his office…

00000st

"Please tell me you're joking." Chloe spoke looking through the file Bernie handed to her.

"I wish I was. The blood doesn't lie." He spoke. "Even the amount of infected cells has c increased. Is it possible for a human to become infected?"

Chloe sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. A righteous headache was beginning.

"Obviously more often than we thought." She mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"Lois got infected a few years ago by some red lipstick. What did Clark tell you about the stuff?"

"Not much, he was rather embarrassed."

"Prude." She shook her head. "It lowers inhibitions. Lois was hot after Clark, made him a mix tape and tattooed, temporarily, thank god, their names on her chest."

"Oh my." He spoke. He pushed his glasses back up his nose. "How did it get reversed?"

"Green Rock." She shook her head.

"But Oliver isn't Kryptonian?"

"Yeah, well that's a pickle huh, what do we do for Ollie? I've tried texting and calling him. I can't reach him. …I'm worried, Bernie."

"I need to study this some more. Find him, keep him occupied, God help who ever the object of his infatuation will be. He is severely infected."

"Great!" she spoke standing gathering her things, "Just Great!" she smiled and left Bernie's office.

Chloe pulled out her phone and began to dial as she left the building, one of many attempts to follow, each message getting more urgent as the one before. "OK this is like the tenth time I've called you. PICK UP or Call me back!" she half shouted into his answering machine….

00000

"Oh Chloe…." He smirked at his machine. "all in due time." The GA room was now the Red Arrow Room He changed the bulbs to Red and had spent the last hour dyeing all his

uniforms red.

When he had gotten home the fabric of his clothes was driving him insane. The fit was all wrong. He stripped down to nothing and then decided that Green was so passé. Red the color of how he felt, hot, lustful, feral, powerful. He slid into the newly colored leather pants commando. That felt right, leather against skin. He hissed through his teeth as he imagined Chloe helping him dress. He had to stifle the thought as his arousal grew again.

If he couldn't get her out of his head he feared he'd be walking around with a friggin' hard on all the time. He tossed his hood on and slung and bow across his back. He went down to his vehicle room and saw his latest toy that was just delivered; a red Kawasaki Ninja street bike. It was perfect. He laughed. He grimaced with a brief headache, as if the sane part of himself, the real Ollie, was trying to push forward, to gain control.

"Green Arrow is a total Pus." He spoke. 'Night time gigs, the real danger is in the day. Red Arrow will definitely have stuff to do.' He thought as he hopped on his bike fired it up and headed out into the City.

Chloe made her way back to the Planet after calling the boys to head to Metropolis. She went to Lois and Clark's desk. Chloe looked defeated and flopped into Clark's chair. Lois just looked at her weary cousin.

"Sup shortcake?"

"Where's Clark?" Lois looked around and then made a tiny flying gesture.

"Is he gonna be long?" she asked.

"Dunno it was a hurricane…" Lois really began to worry. "Why?"

"Oh Lois it's"…

"Sullivan, Lane!" Perry spoke coming in turning on the TV, "I need you down town. Look at this."

"In Breaking news a Red Vigilante was seen stopping several muggings, a car jacking, and a bank robbery. The person appeared to be with out fear. Some are calling the person the Red Arrow, he used a small cross bow like Green Arrow and had a Bow strung across his back. Is the Red Arrow taking over?" Perry turned it off. Chloe tried to hide her surprise and her fear.

"On it chief!" Lois spoke grabbing her purse than her cousin by the elbow and dragging her to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Lois turned on her cousin. "Alright, shortcake, spill it." Chloe slumped against the elevator wall.

"Oh Lois, he's in big trouble."00000

Red Arrow pulled into the Tower secret garage. He felt euphoric. So his 'bad guys' had more bumps and bruises than what _Green Arrow_ would do but it was all in the name of Justice. He went and took a shower and when he stepped out he saw his suit on the ground. The fabric was irritating, the Leather was invigorating. He smiled, he all but had forgotten about the pants he had once purchased for a couture event. He walked up to his room naked and made his way into the master bedroom to change. He fished in the closet until he found the expensive leather pants.

0000

"Yeah Lois I know." Chloe spoke in her phone as she entered the Tower. "I'll be careful. He won't hurt me." 'I hope' she thought. "Okay, when he gets back have him call me will ya. Yeah, love you too" she spoke closing her phone and looking around. The room was different, darker. There was a new leather couch, darker rugs, red pillows here, red tapestries there. She looked at her watch. It had only been like 3 hours since she talked to him and Red Arrow had been busy. She shook her head, 'When you have money' she thought.

"Ollie?" she shouted. "You here?" the penthouse was silent. She made her way upstairs to check into the master bedroom and gasped at what she saw. This room looked a den of sin. The bed was more innately masculine, it was just…. wow. On the bed were bags and bags of stuff. They were familiar, Victoria's Secret bags. Her phone rang, she answered it blindly.

"Looking for me?" his voice was dark somehow and more husky.

"Where are you?"

"All in due time side kick." He purred "How'd you like my redecorating?"

"Look we need to talk."

"Talk is the very last thing I want to do with you. Open the bags Chloe, try it all on. Find something sexy to wear, cause when we meet again…. it won't be on you for long.." he then hung up.

"Ollie?...hello? Damn it!" she shouted and slammed her phone shut. She set her stuff down in the corner chair and looked at the bags. She dumped them all onto the bed. There were panties and bras of all types, satin, silk, strapless, peak-a-boo. There were garters, nylons, nighties, teddies. She found a large black bag and when she dumped it she gasped at what she saw, dresses, or at least enough material to vaguely be called a dress. The elevator alarm chimed.

She went to look at who was there and inside the car was boxes of shoes, at least a half dozen pair. She then carried them upstairs. Her curiosity got the better of her and she spent the next 45 minutes trying on the clothes in front of his full length mirror.

'Who knew Ollie had such good taste?' Chloe was in trouble. If Ollie was anything like Lois was on Red K than he would be pursuing her with fierce abandon.

Her phone rang again, "Yeah"

"You looked so good with all of that on. You want to know my favorite part?" She blushed and dashed for his bathrobe to cover up.

"NO! But I'm sure you're going to tell me.."

"It was watching you change." He voice was definitely darker.

"You were watching?" Chloe looked around a look of incredulity on her face.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're gorgeous. I'm curious though, when did you get that little Pixie inked on your left shoulder. Just seeing it made me hard. I would love to kiss it…and you."

"Oliver this isn't you. You got exposed to Red Kryptonite.."

"Oh Chloe,….I love to see you when you get flustered; your cheeks get all pink. Makes me wonder what else would make your cheeks pink. Would you get pink from me running my hands all over your body?" he purred. She could here is breathing, it was heavier. "Or how about if I ran my tongue over your…"

"Oliver!"

"Body? What's on your mind Sullivan? I hate to get heated and run, but baby I have so much more to do. So until we meet…" The phone went dead. Chloe was stunned and totally aroused. His voice was like liquid sex. The Elevator chimed again. She went to see who it was and it was Vic and A.C. She sighed; she was relieved that they had made it.

"Dude what the heck happened?" A.C spoke looking around.

"You remember the mission he went on last night?" Chloe spoke heading to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Yeah" Vic spoke, "Just a quick recon right?"

"We were set up…Ollie…"

"What liscious? Why are you in the bossmans' robe?" Bart asked appearing out of nowhere.

Chloe just shot him a look. "He's infected ...with Red Kryptonite."

"Oh crap!" A.C spoke.

00000

After 3 long, exhausting, and gift filled days, Chloe had about had it with the rich Red Arrow. Her entire wardrobe had been replaced with slinky sexy outfits and if it weren't for her love of shoes she would have thought he wanted her to break her neck with the stilettos and other tall heeled shoes that were left for her.

Bernie had called and it was imperative that Oliver be captured and brought to Star Labs. Tests were indicating that the levels of Red K were becoming toxic. If his system wasn't flushed of the meteor rock it could in fact kill him. Chloe and Vic decided to do the set up. Bart would be too distracted by what she had to do to trap him and A.C would have been like a teen aged boy getting to see his first pair of boobies. Nope Vic had reason and a level head, and he could always have that particular memory removed from his programming.

They decided to trap Oliver at his home office. He was still functioning as CEO/Owner of his own company while beating the holy hell out of the bad guys around Metropolis. Chloe had to dig deep and go back to the mission at the strip club that she and Lois went on to bait and trap Ollie.

Chloe found a bikini that was more like strategically made lengths of string. She put on the newest pair of MB heels and one of the most beat heavy tunes that would be easy for her to dance to. She dressed in one of his dress shirts with a tie loosely hung around her neck. The buttons didn't go all the way to the top. She had her bikini on underneath. She was reclining in his desk chair with her feet up.

He entered the elevator and a wave of her perfume hit his nose and he was instantly hard. He removed his red leather vest and the undershirt and followed his nose to the source of the perfume. He entered his office. The first thing he noticed was heel covered feet, slender ankles and legs that went up to a pair of eyes that were so incredibly green. She had a smirk on her face, an expression he couldn't read.

"Close the door." She ordered without any formality. "Lock it." He wasn't sure what her plans were, but she was bossy, and sexy as hell. He nodded and did as ordered. "You have been a very naughty boy…Mr. Queen." Her voice was flat. "Sit down in the chair in front of you." He didn't move. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Do you know what happens to naughty boys?" She spoke standing up slowly to hold his attention.. "And my eyes are still on my face." She hissed as he was caught ogling her chest.

"This is my office, house rules apply." He clipped.

"Not when you have been stalking me…It's my game now. NOW SIT DOWN!" she ordered. Oliver smirked surprised at her boldness. "Very good, there is hope for you after all." She was now standing in front of him. He was sitting very laid back with his legs spread apart. She rested a healed foot on the cushion between his legs and pushed scooting his chair back. "Now you can look and not touch. The first time you break that rule, you will be punished." She spoke she pressed a button on his stereo and, " Loosen Up My Buttons." By the PCD came on. Chloe turned her back and began to do her very best strip tease.

She made her way over to him and invaded his personal space. She danced, wiggled, and jiggled in time to the music. Once with her back toward him he smacked her ass. She then blindfolded him with the tie as punishment. She then unlocked the door and opened it for Vic. She was then sitting in his lap bumping and grinding and then turned to paw at his chest.

Distracted, Vic stabbed him in the arm with the sedative Bernie had concocted. By the time Red K Ollie realized what was going on, it was too late and the world went dark. Victor handed her a bathrobe as he tossed Oliver over his shoulder. He looked at her.

"One word of this to Bart or AC and I will reprogram you to wear woman's clothing for a week, got it?" she threatened. He nodded.

"Meet ya down stairs."

Chloe nodded and dashed to the bathroom, her bag was there and she changed into shorts, a T shirt, and flip flops. She then ran down the back stairs to the van where Vic was in back with Ollie and A.C was driving and they took off to Star Labs.

00000

Oliver's head was throbbing. He felt like he just licked a carpet; his tongue was fuzzy. The last thing he remembered was…..Chloe grinding in his lap. He smirked. He tried to move but his arms and legs were secured to a table.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked agitated.

Chloe stepped into the room. "This is for your own good Oliver. You have been infected with Red Kryptonite."

"Infected? Bullshit. I have never felt better. Now why don't you come and undo these buckles unless you want me tied up. Are you into that Chloe?" She shook her head and turned and left the room. All she could hear was Oliver yelling at the top of his lungs, "CHHLLLLLOOOOEEEEE…..HEELLLPPPP MEEE.."

"So what does this cure entail?" Vic asked as he sipped a soda. Seeing his friend and boss like this was difficult.

"Well he's going to get a gas cloud of Green K. I haven't slept for days thinking about this and testing it. It actually breaks the bonds of the Red K from his hemoglobin."

"Are there any side effects?"

"He may loose the memories of the last several days. They may come back to him in dreams or flashes, and it will be up to you all to help him through all that."

"Chloe! Help me please, what's going on? What's happening to me?' His tone was dramatically different. She went into his room while Bernie set up the gas machine.

"Ollie?"

"Sidekick, why am I here at the lab? Why am I on this table? I remember the mission and then that's the last thing I remember." He spoke sincerely.

Chloe wasn't certain of him. "Do you remember becoming the Red Arrow?" she asked.

"What?" he seemed very sincere. "The Red Arrow, Oh god…" she got a little closer and put a hand on his cheek. He turned and his demeanor changed, "Get me off of here cause if you don't…" She slapped him hard and left the room.

"Gas him!" she yelled at Bernie. She slammed the door and took her seat on the observation deck and the room filled with a green cloud…

00000

It was around midnight and the gang had all fallen asleep, bodies strewn in different locations just waiting for Ollie to wake up. The restraints had been removed as Ollie's blood work revealed no Red K."He's GONE!" Bernie exclaimed from the empty treatment room. The gang; A.C, Vic, Bart and Chloe were up in a flash trying not to run into each other as they made their way to Bernie."Oh god is he still?" Bart asked.

"No I checked his blood work no Red K….that's why I took off the restraints."

"We gotta find him." A.C spoke worried about his boss and friend.

"We split up." Chloe spoke. "Bart go to the Office, Vic check the gym. A.C you check the new computer lab, and I'll go to the penthouse. Any one finds him send a text." Chloe ordered. They all split to search. She yawned and stretched and shook her head. She looked at Bernie, "You sure he was fixed."

"A hundred percent." He spoke. Chloe shrugged a sense of impending doom growing.

00000She stepped out of the elevator and the room was dark. "Oliver?" she shouted a sense of de ja vous hitting her. She entered to see furniture over turned. She ran up to the master to find the weeks' Daily Planet with the Red Arrow Head lines strewn on the floor. She turned to see the replaying of the bed room scene and her lap dance on the TV. "Shit!" she spoke. She shut the TV off and left the penthouse, he wasn't home.

00000

Ollie was walking barefoot on the sand. His head swimming with all that he had seen. He had become a monster. A sex crazed aggressive monster. He needed to be here on Queen Beach, partly wallowing ok mostly wallowing. No one knew where this was, it was his only saving grace his only solitude.

"Of all the looks mopey isnt' your best!" Chloe spoke from behind him. He turned in a start.

"Relax—one Super, Super hero and a speedy Gonzalez and here I am. No one saw me…." She spoke. She was wearing a light dress carrying a pair of flip flops. She smiled at him as she passed him. "Close your mouth Queen you'll swallow a fly."

He was tormented; to follow or not follow. He decided against and sat down to stare at the surf. Chloe came back and sat next to him.

"I'm surprised you even want to be near me…"

"If I had a nickel for every time one of my friends gets possessed or affected by something….." she teased trying to get him to laugh.

"I heard what I told you…I saw what you did in my office. I've seen my credit card statements…."

"You forgot read the news papers…" she snarked.

He didn't respond. "I've been searching for you for a couple of days. I've been worried. Do you remember any of it?"

He shook his head and sighed. "No, I mean sometimes I'll have flash backs or when I sleep I see snippets. I don't want to remember me being a monster." He spoke softly.

"Oliver,"

"Chloe I dyed well over $25,000 worth of gear, spent $300,000 on redecorating and you don't even want to know what I spent on you." He sighed.

"Wallowing really isn't your style." She spoke scooting closer to him. He scooted away.

"Running doesn't change the fact that it happened. You know what I'm sorry about from this whole mess?"

"What?"

"You don't remember the lap dance. It was some of my best stuff!" she teased. He finally laughed a genuine Queen laugh. "There you are!" she whispered.

"It's all on security feed, sidekick, nice tat by the way." He snarked.

"Yeah well that's all taken care of thanks to Vic. The furniture…well I called the store that you got it all from and said that Billionaires are so fickle you woke up hating all of it and wanted to go back to what you had. The manager was quite agreeable after I told him that if he didn't cooperate he would have 3 of the Daily Planets best investigating his past so thoroughly we could tell what boat, if any, his ancestors immigrated on." Chloe scooted closer. "Now the gear, that will cost some to get it back to green. Bernie is working on it to keep your secret safe. He says it shouldn't be too much."

Ollie was speechless. He looked at her like she had just fallen from the sky.

"Red Arrow?" he asked.

"Captured and locked up in Bell Reeve thanks to the JL. People are wondering where Green Arrow is. Speculation is that Red Arrow killed him and ditched the body…"

"Woman you amaze me." He spoke his smile returning. He stood up, pulled Chloe up and hugged her spinning her around. When he stopped he looked her in the eyes and kissed her one of those kisses that said a million things with tongue and lots and lots of sighs. He pulled back and pushed a loose hair behind her ear. "Guess you're MY hero." He spoke.

"And don't you forget it." She sassed. They walked hand in hand down the beach.

"Hey what about all that stuff I bought for you?" he asked.

"Well the way I see it, it's a proper thank you for saving your bacon." She winked and pulled away from him to run away, "and besides I need to model for you all that you bought, and that could take years!" She yelled over her shoulder as she laughed. He gave chase and he ended up catching her and softly tackling her to the sand. He held his weight over her.

"So I guess this means I should take you on a proper date." He smirked.

"Oh absolutely! And if you're a really good boy? You can loosen up my buttons…." She teased and pulled him by the collar of his shirt to kiss her. The kiss was a fresh start for them both and letting go of the past and of the chaos from the Red Mist…


End file.
